Bleed
by TrashyBambi
Summary: A girl with many promblems in her life needs help. When the end seems near she turns to someone she would have never thought of. PLEASE R&R! R because alot of cussing and violence.
1. Default Chapter

In the third book where they sing and stuff, I thought that they might have a chourse class or something. I know its Professor Flitwick who was constructing, but I want someone else. Please Review my story. I'm not sure how good it is. Thank you!  
  
The fifth year sat at the Gryffindor table, picking at her scrambled eggs and pancakes. As usual she wasn't very hungry, for she was quite small for her age. About 5 foot and maybe a little under 100 pounds. As the owl post came through she took a small sip of her orange juice. She was about to put her glass down in the same place she picked it up, when a letter drop in that spot, causing her to put her glass on the other side of her plate. She took the letter carefully in her hands and slid one small finger under the seal.  
  
When it was completely open she took out the letter. It read in her mother's handwriting:  
  
_My Darling Cynthia,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written in some time, I've been a bit busy. Your Father and I are getting along better and are doing fine. We don't yell at each other anymore and he never hits me anymore. So when you come back for the summer, he won't get angry enough to hit you. Isn't that great dear?  
  
Anyways, we miss you very much and we can't wait to see your beautiful face again. I'm sorry you dad isn't here to write anything on here. He went out with some friends. Oh wait, I think I just heard him coming in. I'll ask him if he will write anything on here.  
  
Well, honey, he's very busy. Don't worry about that little bloodstain Dear. It's a nosebleed that's all.  
  
Love you always, Mom._  
  
Cynthia noticed that the last paragraph was shaky. She wasn't fooled. Her mom's nose probably was bleeding, but not by it's self. More than likely her Father had smashed her nose against the desk.  
  
Cynthia got up from the table and left the Great Hall a bit early to go to the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom she let the tears slip from her face. She went into a stall with a mirror and sink in it and dropped her backpack to the floor.  
  
"Shit," she whispered when she looked into the mirror. Her black mascara had smudged down her cheeks, making her complexion paler than usual. She reached over to the towel suspensor and grabbed a couple of napkins. She put them under the faucet of the sink and ran warm water over them. She put them up to her cheeks and cleaned off the black make-up.  
  
She then picked up her bag and rustled through it, looking for her mascara. She found it and pulled it out, but something else came out and clattered onto the tile floor.  
  
She looked down to see what it was and saw that it was her little pocketknife. She gulped at the site of it. She hadn't done it in such a long time. Why now?  
  
_Because you hate life a lot right now. You hate your father a lot right now. Just do it. It's pain you can control._  
  
She nodded to the voice. She bent over to and picked up the knife. She clicked it open and stard at the shine of it for a few moments. She rolled up her sleeve to her elbow and raised the knife down to the inside of her elbow. She pressed the blade down and let a couple drops of blood slip from her arm and onto the porceilian sink. She heard someone come into the bathroom.  
  
Cynthia snapped the blade close and slipped it back into her backpack. She grabbed the forgotten masacra and put a little onto her eyelashes. She hurried out of the stall while pulling her sleeve down and rushed out of the bathroom.  
  
She slipped into her chorus class about 10 mintues late.  
  
"Sorry Professor. It won't happen again." Cynthia said as she went to take her seat next to her best friend, Marie, in the back of the classroom.  
  
"That's what you said the last two times, Ms. Janis." Retorts Professor Conly.  
  
"Oh, oh. Professor! That's three lates in a row! She gets a detention now!" A snobby Slytherin girl says, glaring at me but then going back to smiling widely at Professor Conly.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Parker."  
  
Class carried on for an hour until he dismissed us.  
  
"Ms. Janis, could I see you?" Asks the Professor as the class leaves. I nod my head and walk to his desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to give you detention tonight. Unfortuanly, I'm not going to be able to be here. At dinner I will tell you who you'll have detention with. You may leave."  
  
_ Detention? Me? I've never had detention. God this day is just going badly._


	2. detention

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short!**

3:58 p.m.  
  
Cynthia turned a corner in the hallway, head down and feeling the tears coming again.  
  
_Damn it,_ she thought, _I'm so emotional. I hate it!  
_  
She rounded another corner and heard her best friends Marie's voice.  
  
"So? When's detention and who's it with?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Tonight and I don't know yet." Cynthia replied sulkily.  
  
"Oh, don't be so upset about it. It's not that bad. Unless, of course, you happen to end up with Snape."  
  
"God, I hope that doesn't happen to me. Not on my first detention." She says, looking at her.  
  
"Probably not. Professor Conly is very reasonable. He knows that no one likes Snape. He wouldn't give Snape to you."  
  
** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
6:30 p.m.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Cynthia almost shouts. "But, but..."  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Janis, but he was the only one available for tonight. So he kindly agreed to watch over you during detention. At eight tonight. Ok?"  
  
"Yes sir." Replies Cynthia, looking down at her shoes. She walks back over to the Gryffindor table and sit down next Marie.  
  
"Whom are you having detention with?" she asks.  
  
"My favorite teacher." Cynthia replies, moving her mashed potatoes away from my peas.  
  
"Cool. You get to spend a night with Dumbledore?"  
  
"It was sarcasm." Says Cynthia, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh," she says, a look of confusion on her face, "then who?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"You're kidding me. That can't be right."  
  
"It is. Believe me, I heard him."  
  
"Wow. Harsh. Even I haven't had a detention with old Snapey yet."  
  
"I know. Can we end this subject?"  
  
"Sure. Sorry."  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Sometime later in the common room.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Cynthia says as she gets up from her comfy chair.  
  
"Yeah. If you're not back by midnight, I'm calling Dumbledore. Ok?" laughs Marie  
  
"Got it." Cynthia says, a small smile coming to her face. Cynthia opens up the portrait of the fat lady and walks out of the hole in the wall. She walks down the hallway with the Fat Lady calling after her, "Thanks for waking me up!" At that Cynthia laughs.  
  
Weird, she was in a good mood, even though she was going to see Snape.  
  
The word Snape in her mind made her smile even more. And then in the screen of her mind, she saw hearts appearing around the word Snape.  
  
_WHAT?!_ She thought, _Snape and hearts don't go together.  
_

She tried to shake the image of the word Snape out of her mind, but it wasn't working. She tried to ignore, which worked better.  
  
At last she reached the bottom of the staircase and knocked on the classroom door.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ponyboyluver – Thank you. I think this may be my best story yet.  
  
ViviBlack – Thanks you also. I love Harry Potter stories too!


	3. The dreammemory

Cynthia's P.O.V.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
The door swings open and I look up into the cold, dark eyes of Professor Severus Snape.  
  
"You're late," he remarks coldly, leading me inside of the potions classroom.  
  
"Only a little late, sir." I say, checking my watch. It's only 2 minutes past eight.  
  
"You are still late." He says, his back towards me. He walks to his desk and sits down, crossing his arms over his chest. I stand in front of his desk looking at him. "So why were you late to Professor Conly's class today?"  
  
"I... uh..." I try to speak, but that look he's giving me makes me scared to death, but at the same time makes butterflies. But mostly I'm scared.  
  
"Come on. Don't waste my time."  
  
"I was in the ladies room." I choke out.  
  
"Applying make-up I presume." He says darkly.  
  
"No, Sir. I just needed to be alone for a few minutes, and I didn't realize the time." My right hand traveled up to the inside of my left elbow. His eyes follow, but he pretends not to notice.  
  
"Well, you have a watch, do you not?" He says eyeing the watch on my wrist.  
  
"Well, I have it now. I wasn't wearing it then." I say, also glancing down at it.  
  
"Maybe you should wear it more often."  
  
"Yes, Sir. I will." I reply quickly, trying my hardest not to get him angry.  
  
"Good. I wonder, are you learning these bad habits from your little friend, Ms. Marie Goodwinter? I know she has a lot of bad habits."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my best friend that way." I say, getting a bit upset now.  
  
"I will talk how ever I want about who ever I want. Including you. Have you no respect to your Professors? Do you know how long it takes to plan out one day? And by you being late, he is delaying what he was going to do."  
  
"I was only a few minutes late. It wasn't that big of a deal."  
  
"I don't care if it was only a few seconds late Ms. Janis." He says, standing up in a flash and even quicker than that he was standing over me. His 6 foot something body standing over my five-foot body. I flinch as he looks down at me, rage dancing in his dark eyes.  
  
"You still disrupted the class walking in late. You should always come to class on time. If you ever come to my class late, you will be punished severely. I don't put up with lateness." He continues looking me in the eye, making me feel very small, "as for your punishment, you will be sorting through those jars," he points to about 6 jars on a counter, "of cut up snake and earth worms parts and putting them into different jars."  
  
"Ew." I mutter under my breath.  
  
"What did you say Ms Janis?" he says, glaring at me.  
  
"Nothing, nothing Sir." I reply back to him.  
  
"Good then get started." He says.  
  
I walk over to the jars and carry them carefully to a near-by desk. I open the lids and start sorting through them. I almost puke at the first touch, but I get used to it after a while.  
  
Two disgusting hours later I finish the job. I get up and go to the front of the classroom where Snape is sitting behind his desk. He looks up as I approach and puts the papers he was working on under some other papers.  
  
"Done?" He asks.  
  
"Yes Sir, I am." I reply, trying to see what he was doing.  
  
"Leave then." He says to me.  
  
I nod my head and head out of the classroom, thinking about his paper work. I come to the Fat Lady, who is snoring away.  
  
"HELLO?" I scream up at her. She wakes up in a startle and looks down at me crankily.  
  
"What are you doing out so late?"  
  
"It's only like 10:30." I say checking my watch.  
  
"That didn't answer my question."  
  
"I had detention. Can you let me in?"  
  
"I need the password first."  
  
"Fiddle sticks." I say. The Fat Lady swings open and I step inside. Not many people are left in the common room. 10, maybe. I look around and spot Marie. I walk over to her and slump down into chair next to her.  
  
"Oh hey." She says, putting a muggle book down. "How was detention with Snapey?"  
  
"Horrible. He lectured me and then made me sort out dead things. It was nasty." I say, a disgusted look on my face.  
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun." She says, laughing a bit. I laugh too, my good mood coming back to me.  
  
"So what are you reading?" I say, curiosity building up.  
  
She turns the spine towards me and I read in big letters:  
  
**Stephen King  
Desperation**  
  
"Right..." I say.  
  
"It's really good. When I'm done I'll let you read it."  
  
"Ok. Well, I'm off to bed." I get up as Marie says, "good night." I climb up the stairs to my dormitory. I strip off my uniform and throw on a pair of PJ's and hop into bed. I almost instantly fall asleep.  
  
** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Cynthia's dream:  
  
"Damn it Cynthia! You broke another cup!" Her angry Father yelled into the girls face.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean too." Said the little girl, who most have been about 9.  
  
"I don't give a shit if you meant to or not. The point is you still broke it." The angry man grabbed a half full bottle of beer from the counter and took a huge gulp of it. Then he looked back to the frightened little girl with the beer still in his hand.  
  
"Honey. It was an accident." A lady in the door way says.  
  
"You stay the hell outta this!" He yells at her. He turns back to the girl and raises a huge hand and lands it on her cheek. The little girl lets out a yelp and starts crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy! I really am! Please don't hurt me!" Begs the girl.  
  
"Shut up!" He raises his hand again and lets it fall onto the little girl's cheek. More tears stream from her eyes and she tries to turn around and run away, but the Father grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back to him.  
  
"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He asks.  
  
"Ow! Daddy! Let go." She screamed. He turned her around and let go.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that!" He raised a fist up and brought it down to her face.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Cynthia woke up with a start. She had cold beads of sweat on her forhead. She wiped them off with the sleeve of her shirt and tried to take deep breaths.  
  
She sat up in bed and stared around, not wanting to go back to bed in case the memory came back.  
  
She finally decided to go back to sleep and didn't have the memory again.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Reviews:  
  
ViviBlack – Yeah, the hearts around Snape's name is something I would do. Lol. I think a crush is forming. But I'm not sure yet. 


	4. Hogsmeade

The morning's sun rose into Cynthia Janis' window, causing her to wake up. She rolled over, knowing it was a Saturday and not wanting to get up. But the sun continued to bother her so she finally got up and walked lazily to the girls' bathroom. She hopped into the shower, turning it on a bit colder than usual and splashed the water onto her face, waking her up completely. As she was looking around for the shampoo she noticed her razor sitting on the shelf. Remembering the dream last night she scooped it up into her right hand.  
  
Cynthia stared down at the razor blade for a few moments, letting her tears mix in with the fresh water that was already running down her face. She put it down to her skin, under the cut that she had done yesterday and slid it across her skin, letting the blood slip off her skin and onto the tile floor. Now the water stung on the cut and Cynthia quickly took her arm from beneath the rushing water.  
  
Cynthia quickly washed her body and hair and got out of the shower. She dried herself and changed into a long black skirt and a partially tight black top. She got her make up and put on eyeliner and mascara. She dabbed a bit of her white powder onto her cheeks to even out her pale skin and left the Gryfinndor common room. She walked down a couple staircases and walked into the Great Hall. She walked over to Marie and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hogsmeade today!" said Marie excitedly.  
  
"It's going to be so much fun." Cynthia said smiling at her. She grabbed some waffles and plopped them onto her plate, reaching for the maple syrup.  
  
"I know! Where should we go first?"  
  
"Hmm... I really could go for a nice butterbeer." Cynthia replied.  
  
"Yeah, me too, now that you mention it." Marie said.  
  
After this short conversation, they shushed up and began to eat, every once in awhile talking about something.  
  
When breakfast was over every 3rd year student and older gathered up by the door, waiting anxiously to get to Hogsmeade. When Marie and Cynthia get up to Filch, Marie took out her form and Cynthia diug into her pocket to get hers.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Cynthia's P.O.V.  
  
"I can't find it. I most have left it up in my dormitory."  
  
"Then I can't let ya go, now can I?" Says Filch in his mean, scratchy voice.  
  
"But... but... if I could just run up there and get it real fast."  
  
"No can do. We would leave without ya." He says, a small smile coming to his face. "Ya'd need a teacher to escort you to Hogsmeade, but since we'd all be there, there wouldn't be anyone to bring ya, except, of course, Professor Snape.  
  
"Oh, this sucks Cynthia!" exclaims Marie. "But you could always ask Snape. It's worth a try."  
  
"Yeah it is. But I doubt it. Have fun." I say gloomily to her. She says good-bye and heads out the door. I walk out of the way of the front way, as not to hold up everyone else. I see Professor Snape glaring at a bunch of frightened first years and I go up to him.  
  
He looks away from the students and rests his penetrating glare on me. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Um, yes Professor, Sir. I was wondering if you could escort me to Hogsmeade?" I look behind me and see that everyone has already left.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Well, because I left my form up in my dormitory and I need a Professor to take me to Hogsmeade."  
  
"I see. But why would I want to take you?"  
  
"I... don't know." I say, unable to come up with an answer to that one.  
  
"Don't waste my time, Ms. Janis."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir." I say, looking down at my feet. I turn around and sulkily head up the stairs. Something whizzes by my face. I spin around and see Professor Snape with his hand up and something that oddly looks like my permission form clasped in his hand.  
  
"Come along. I have to get some ingredients anyways." And with that he turns around and heads out of the huge oak doors. I smile widely and rush after him. We get to therstal carriage and he easily climbs into the carriage. As always I have a bit of trouble climbing onto the carriage, because my height. Professor Snape sees me struggling a bit and reaches a long hands out to help me climb on.  
  
"Thank you sir." I say, smiling a bit.  
  
He nods his head at me and looks out the window as the carriage takes off. We quickly get to Hogsmeade. Severus Snape gets down from the carriage and turns around back to me and holds a hand out, offering to help me down.  
  
I take his hand and hop down from the carriage. I smile at him and walk off, spotting Marie.  
  
** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Reviews:  
  
**Ponyboyluver** – Yes, her daddy is mean to her. :'-(  
  
**Nexiumchick** – Yes she is in 'lurve'. lol. I guess it is sweet and sick at the same time.  
  
**TIGERGRRrr** – I have cast a spell on you! You are hooked! Muah ha ha. :-)  
  
**Coffee Luv and MORT** – You are sensing right. Hehehe.  
  
**Fallen Angel Of Hell** – I like you're screen name and what's an AU?

Please read and review!


	5. At Hogsmeade

Thank you for the reviews! It seems that people actually like my story. I feel so special! Ok and on with chapter 5...  
  
**Chapter Five: At Hogsmeade**  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Cynthia's P.O.V.  
  
I catch up to Marie and poke her on the back. She whips around and her jaw drops open.  
  
"No way! Snape took you?" She says disbelievingly.  
  
I turn around and point at Snape walking in our direction, not to us, and say, "Yes. Believe it now?"  
  
"Wow." She says. Then she looks over my shoulder with eyes wide.  
  
"What?" I say. I turn around and look up into the cold eyes of Snape. "Uhh... Yes Sir?" I ask.  
  
"Could you not go around and tell anyone that I decided to be nice? It was a one time only." He says a bit nastily.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I... I won't do it again, Sir."  
  
"Good." He passes by us, his long black robes flying behind him. Marie watches him go and then turns back to me, closing her jaw. But then she notices something. A slight smile on my face.  
  
"What is that?" She asks.  
  
"What?" I say, snapping back into reality.  
  
"Your smile. You're smiling because of Snape, aren't you?" She says, a smile coming to her face.  
  
"No!" I try to say sickly.  
  
"You are so bad at lying. You know that right?" She says laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up." I say, giving her a small shove. "Let's go get a butterbeer."  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Snape's P.O.V. in the Three Broomsticks  
  
I sip at my warm butterbeer in a dark corner of the pub. The door swings open, making a bell go off somewhere in the small place. I narrow my eyes to see who it is, and gag a little on my butterbeer.  
  
_Cynthia Janis,_ I think to myself. _I can't take this. I am a teacher, not a stupid little student with a dumb crush. I cannot have a crush on a fifteen year old._  
  
But all the same, I stay where I am, hidden in the shadows where no one can spot me.  
  
The two best friends make their way to the bar and order two butterbeers. Then they make their way to another corner, but more lit then mine. I watch them closely, wondering if I would be able to hear them. I put my drink down on the table and take my wand out. I put it to one ear and cast a small little spell, letting me hear them better. I know I shouldn't spy on teenagers, but my curiosity took over.  
  
I put my wand away and take my beverage back into my hands.  
  
"So, what was the smile about then?" Says the red head Cynthia is always with.  
  
_Marie, I think it is...  
_  
"It was nothing. Just glad I could make it to Hogsmeade."  
  
"In a carriage alone, with Snape. Anything happen?" Marie says with a small grin on her face.  
  
"Why would anything happen?" She asks, "Even if I did like him, and I'm not saying I do, it's not like he likes me."  
  
_How very wrong you are Ms. Janis.  
_  
"How do you know? You're both kind of creepy looking."  
  
"Thanks Marie." Cynthia says sarcastically.  
  
_So it _is _Marie.  
_  
"Well, you both where black like twenty-four seven. Well, I don't know what he wears when he sleeps. I personally don't want to know."  
  
"I'd like to know." Says Cynthia dreamily.  
  
"This is so gross! But at the same time sweet, but still gross!"  
  
They both giggle a bit and then sit there, drinking the butterbeer.  
  
"So you do like him?" asks Marie, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. You tell _anyone_ and I will personnaly kill you." Cynthia says dangerously.  
  
"Oh God. You know I wouldn't tell a living soul." Marie promises.  
  
"Good. Cause I would be so... sad." For the second time that week, I see her move her right hand to the inside of her left elbow.  
  
Marie also seems to notice. "What's wrong with your arm Cynthia?" She asks concernly.  
  
"Nothing. Uh, just scratched a little." She says nervously.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
_Marie, you idiot girl._  
  
** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Reviews:  
  
**Dixiechic581** – Thank you.   
  
**TheDreamerLady** – I know. I think everyone should have a soulmate!  
  
**Lady Page** – Thank you.  
  
**TIGERGRRrr** – Here, read more!  
  
**Ponyboyluver** – I know he's old. LOL. I think he's hot though. Yeah... ok...  
  
**Fallen Angel Of Hell** – Thank you for explaining. Sometimes I get very confused.  
  
**Redrosey** – I wrote more.

Well, please review! 'Thank you, come again!'


	6. The Bite

**Chapter six - The Bite**  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Cynthia's P.O.V.  
  
After our conversation, we walk about Hogsmeade, viewing things, but never actually buying anything. Soon enough we are forced to leave Hogsmeade to go back to Hogwarts. Marie and I make our way to a carriage and climb in, the other half of the carriage empty of people.  
  
"Girls, do you mind if I climb inside here?" Asks Professor Lupin from the door of the carriage.  
  
"No problem Professor." Says Marie casually. She was not shy at all. It amazed me. I turned my eyes to Lupin and noticed how thin and sick he looked.  
  
_Poor guy,_ I think, _he's probably getting the flu or something.  
_  
All of a sudden the invisible-to-everyone-else horses start to move.  
  
I wish I couldn't see them, I think sadly as the rocky path flings my small body from side to side. At last we finally arrive to the huge castle and I jump out of the carriage, stumbling a bit as I hit the ground. I check my watch. 5:25 p.m, almost time for dinner.  
  
"Come on Marie" I say as she gets down from the carriage also.  
  
She hurries after me as we head for the castle. We go inside along with the rest of the students and pile into the Great Hall. Marie and I walk to the table and start eating. The whole table discusses what ever they did that day. When dinner is over we all go to our dormitory exhausted because of the day. I fall asleep almost instantly when I fall onto my bed.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Cynthia's dream (and the reason she can see therstals) (a/n: Cynthia's the 11 year old)  
  
_"Stop crying! I didn't hit you that hard you pussy!" yelled an angry man in the living room. The 11-year girl next to the couch stared in horror at her 4-year-old sister's bleeding lip and red cheek.  
  
"Daddy please!" The older girl cried out, knowing it's only going to make her Father even angrier.  
  
"Shut your fucking face you little whore!" He screamed at her, eyes dancing with rage. Why had there Mother gone to the Grandmothers? Why had she left him here? With a fridge full with beer? He raised a huge hand and brought down on the bleeding little girl, knocking her backwards onto the tile floor.  
  
The older girl gasped loudly, tears slipping from her eyes, as her sisters' wails got louder.  
  
The Father turned to the older one. "Get me a beer you good for nothing rodent!" He yelled at her. The girl hesitated for a moment, knowing her dad would just get even nastier with another beer, but went to the fridge and got one anyways and then brought it back to him.  
  
He yanked it from her hands and shoved her backwards into the wall, clunking her head onto it hard. Then he went back to the smaller child. He looked down at her and laughed loudly. He cracked open the can of beer and took a huge gulp of it. Then he looked back at the little girl. She had sat up by then, a little bit of blood dripping down her blonde hair. She had one hand over that and the other one over her stinging face. Her Father lifted a foot easily pushed her back to the floor, not as hard as last time though.  
  
She fell silently to the floor and stayed there, her cries getting softer.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to quit your god damn crying?" He asked angrily. The older girl watched, knowing there was nothing she could do. The smaller girl muffled her cries, but the were still there.  
  
"Get up!" He said roughly, grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her to her feet. She gagged a bit as his strong, cruel hands lifted her. He violently let go of her and she stumbled a bit, but caught her balance. She looked up into the hating eyes of her birth father.  
  
"You are the ugliest thing alive! Even uglier than your sister." He said cruelly to the youngest daughter.  
  
"She's not ugly!" She protested.  
  
"Are you arguing with me?" He asked.  
  
I stood in fear, knowing what would happen no matter what she said.  
  
"No Daddy. I didn't mean to." She said desperately. But it didn't matter; he clenched his hand into a fist and brought it down onto his sisters' face. She went tumbling backwards, her head hitting the tile very hard. Blood went everywhere. The older girl couldn't move, she was beyond shocked. Did her dad just do what she think he did? Did he really just kill her baby sister?  
  
Her Father turned to her and slapped her out of her shock.  
  
"Help me clean this up before your Mother gets home. We are telling her she fell down the stairs. Got it?"  
_  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Cynthia's P.O.V.  
  
I wake with a start. Cold sweat dripping down my face. I take a long deep breath and grab a black robe and put it over my nightwear. I get up and head to the bathroom to get a cold drink of water. I try my hardest not to think about my dream, but can't get it out of my head. I decide to take a late night stroll. I grab my wand from my nightstand and head out of the common room, luckily not waking the Fat Lady.  
  
I walk a bit and hear a noise on Professor Lupin's door. I look at it curiously and go to it. I knock softly at the door and the scratching abruptly stops, but no one opens the door. I knock softly again and wait. Finnally I try the doorknob and it is unlocked!  
  
I open it about a foot and here a growling noise.  
  
"Cynthia!" cries a voice from behind me. I whip around and see Snape for half a second before getting knocked to the ground and being bitten in the upper arm.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**  
**Fallen Angel Of Hell** – I know eavesdropping is bad, but then again, so is Snape!  
  
**Redrosey** - ( This is what happens next! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
**TeknoCat** – Thanks for reading my other stuff too.  
  
**ViviBlack** – Thank you. It's ok that you didn't review the last chapter.  
  
**TIGERGRRrr** – hehe. I thought it sounded like something Snape would think, or at that matter, say.  
  
**Amy Weasly** – I would love to read your fan fiction. Email it to me and I will defiantly read it.  
  
**Sumwhere-over-the-rainbow** – Thanks. I'm glad you like it so much. I'm sorry for the swear words, but like when your mom comes just like minimize it. I have to use swear words because that's how I imagine her Father as. Look! I gave you the longest review cause it most suck being a loner! Lol. 


	7. Afterwards

**Chapter Seven – Afterwards**  
  
Cynthia's P.O.V.  
  
"Severus, you don't need to look after her, Poppy has it under control. She'll be fine." Comes the headmasters voice through my ears. I try to open my eyes, but they won't come open. I try to say something, but I can't open my mouth, I try to move, but I can't. I remember reading about this in my third year. About how the after affects of getting bitten by a werewolf make all your muscles stop working and the only thing you can do is breath.  
  
_ But a werewolf didn't bite me. Did it?  
_  
"I know headmaster, but I somehow feel that it is my responsibility to watch over her." Comes Professor Snape's voice. My mind races back to what happened. When I turned around, I saw Snape. And now he wanted to take care of me and make sure I was all right? That was very weird for Professor Snape.  
  
"Well, if you wish Severus. I'm going to go get Ms. Goodwinter and bring her up here to see her friend." Says Dumbledore. I hear him walk out of the room and now I know I am alone with Professor Snape, the professor I have a crush on.  
  
_No, not a crush, it's way more than a crush,_ I think to myself.  
  
I feel something move from my waist to my breast, pulling something along with it. He was pulling my sheets up farther. That was a good thing to, because I was getting very cold. I felt his long hands flattening out the blanket upon my breast. If I could have smiled I would. He was being so nice and caring, and his hands gave me shivers, but good ones. The man probably didn't even know that I was awake; enjoying every moment he touched me.  
  
Then I heard footsteps walking into the room, one pair very fast and urgent, the other pair calm. Professor Snape quickly took his hands from my breast.  
  
_Damn them,_ I thought coldly.  
  
"Oh my God!" Shrieked a voice I recognized as Marie's. I felt her head fall hard onto my chest and felt her tears leaking through my blankets. I felt so bad. I wanted to comfort her and tell her it was OK.  
  
There was a huge **'BOOM'** sound, like a cannon, and I felt Marie shoot off of me.  
  
Then all of a sudden I feel a weird sensation. A bunch of colors come swirling through my dark mind. Pink, blue, green, yellow, red. All of these colors mixed together in tornado shape. And then as soon as it happened, I was standing on my feet, and looking at everyone.

"She has just entered the main part of the werewolf comma. She is standing somewhere around us, but we cannot see her. She is invisible and transparent, and she can go into any part of the castle she wishes, that is until she wakes from the comma." Says Dumbledore.  
  
No one seemed to notice me standing there; they were still looking down at the stiff me.  
  
"Hello?" I said to them. No one looked. I looked down at the body I was in now and screamed. I was transparent!  
  
"She should be awake by tommorow, maybe." Says Dumbledore.  
  
Marie gives another loud sob and continues crying. But I wasn't paying attention to Marie, I was paying attention to Professor Snape.  
  
He was in a black robe as usual, but under it he was wearing a long gray nightshirt. His face was tired and worn out, and it looked like he had been up all night.  
  
_He had been up all night looking after me? Poor guy._ I thought.  
  
He didn't have the hating look he usually had, but a more gentle, kinder look on his face.  
  
"Severus, you are going to need to go so you can teach your classes today." Says Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"You're right Sir. I should go get changed." He says as he gets up. He pulls his robes closed and turns to leave the Hospital Wing. I give one last glance to Dumbledore and Marie and hurry after Snape.  
  
_We'll just see what you do in your spare time, I think to myself._ I giggle a bit, but then cover my mouth quickly, afraid that he might have heard it. Then I realize that no one can hear me.  
  
If I'm transparent, can I go through walls and stuff? I ask my self. I see a suit of armor and walk into it, and then I come out the other side.  
  
_Awesome!_ I think, _I can go anywhere I want in the castle. Like... Snape's private wards._ I smile the biggest smile I have ever done in my life  
  
He arrives at the dungeons, me trailing along behind him. He quickly opens the door and shuts it behind him. I stop in front of it and then remember that I can go through it. I walk through it and see him walking down the dungeon stairs. I follow behind him until we get to his classroom. He walks through the classroom, through his office, through another couple of doors and we finally come to his bedroom.  
  
It has a huge king sized bed on one wall. It has dark green and gray blankets and such covered on it. On the other side of his room, there is a fireplace with a comfy looking chair in front of it. On another wall there are shelves filled with books and an old looking clock. On the last wall, opposite of the shelves is another door, which Snape heads to. I follow him, but when I come to see what it is I stop. It's a bathroom. He's more than likely going to change in there. I back off and let him have his privacy. I go to his bookshelf and run my fingers across the spines, reading the names of them.  
  
My finger catches the gap between one book and another and one of them falls off of the shelf. I gasp loudly and whirl around when I hear the bathroom door burst open. Snape is standing in the doorway, with just a pair of dark green boxers on, his wand pointing about 3 feet from me.  
  
"Who's there?" He says dangerously. "Potter, if that's you in your invisibility cloak, I'm going to expel you!" He walks over to the bookshelf and reaches his hand out and starts swinging it around like a mad blind man. I stand still, knowing his hand will only go through me. It goes through me about 4 times before he gives up and yells,  
  
"Peeves! Where ever you are, I'm going to get Dumbledore to throw you out of here!" He turns around and heads back to the bathroom, without picking the book up. I bend over and pick the book up and place it back in its place on the bookshelf. I then go and sit on Snape's bed, waiting for him to some out of the bathroom.  
  
When he finally does come out, he stops dead and looks at the spot where the book was. He shakes his head, as if to get the thought out of his head, and goes to the door leading out of the room. I decide not to follow him and decide to rest a bit.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Cynthia's dream...  
  
The 11-year-old girl went outside to see if she had gotten any mail. She looked into the mailbox and took out the mail. She went back to her porch and sat down in one of the rocking chairs and looked through the mail. When she got to a letter made of parchment with her name and location on it, she stared at it. She hadn't really been expecting anything...  
  
She ripped it open and read it.  
  
It was a joke. Her Mother than came out, looked at it and gasped.  
  
"Oh my God! Hide it! Now!" She almost screamed.

"Why Mom? It's a joke."  
  
"No. It's not. But your Father might get mad if he sees that you turned out to be a witch."  
  
"A witch. That's make bele-"  
  
"What's going on out here?" Came the Fathers voice from the doorway. The girls' mother snatched the letter from her hands and spun around, the letter behind her.  
  
"Nothing, Dear." She said shakily. The husband obviously knew it was a lie.  
  
"Bullshit. What's going on?" He repeated.  
  
The girl pulled the letter from her mom's grip and held it up for her Dad to see. "It's nothing Dad. Just a little prank that someone pulled, telling me I was a witch."  
  
"A witch?" He turned his gaze to his wife. "You passed your dirty jeans to my daughter?" He said angrily. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her inside. The too-small-for-her-age- girl followed.  
  
"Dad! It's a joke. Nothing more." She said, wondering why her dad was thinking it was so real.  
  
"It's no joke. You are a damn little witch. Your filthy mother here," He tossed the mother to a wall, "gave you those jeans. She's a witch too! I'm going to have to beat the magic out of you. Maybe that will work." He moved towards the girl with his arms out, ready to grab her.  
  
The girl gave him a frightened look and ducked under his arms, and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Damn it girl! Get back here!" He yelled, running after her. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and held it in front of her. He didn't look intimated by it at all. He kept getting closer to her.  
  
When he was standing over her she started shaking uncontrollably. The knife slipped from her sweaty hand and fell with a clatter to the floor. The girl also shrank to the floor, hoping she would be able to get out of her Father's reach. But her Father still reached down and lifted her up by the scruff of her neck.  
  
"Lets try to get this disgusting magic out of you." Her Father lifted the hand he wasn't holding her with and brought it down hard onto her face. The girls face started turning red where her Fathers hand had hit her. He then sat her up onto the counter, the cabinets behind her head. He lifted his fist and brought it down on her nose, her head slamming back onto the cabinet handle. She felt blood trickling down her head. She cried and tried to cover her face from her Father's punishing hands. But he easily took them from her face and slapped her other cheek. She let out a huge wail as he picked her up and went over to the stairs. He threw her upon them and she landed in an odd angle. She cried again, thinking that her leg may be broken.  
  
What had she done to deserve this? She couldn't help being a witch.  
  
"Get the hell up to your room now!" He yelled at her from the bottom of the stairs. She tried her very hardest to get up, and then struggled to get to her room, her nose aching with pain.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**  
  
She woke up and stared around, trying to figure out where she was, then she remembered that she was in werewolf comma and in Snape's bedroom. She laughed lightly to her self and checked the clock. Almost time for classes to end. Meaning that Snape would be coming back soon. While she was waiting she would read a book. She got off the bed and went to his bookshelf and grabbed a book having to do with potions.  
  
She walked back over to the bed and sat criss-cross on it. She lifted the book up and started reading it.  
  
Soon enough Snape burst through the door. He walked to the bed, as if about to lie down on it, but stop suddenly, staring at the book she was holding. It most have looked like a book floating in midair to him. Not wanting to frighten him or startle him, Cynthia kept the book where it was.  
  
He walked slowly up to the bed and reached his hand to the book. He touched it slightly, then withdrew his hand. Since it didn't fall or anything he reached his hand out again and gently tugged at it. Cynthia loosened her grip on it and let him take it into his hands. He turned his back and put the book back onto the book shelf.  
  
"Weird." He said softly. But Cynthia heard it because the room was so quiet. He looked at the clock on the shelf and turned to leave the room.  
  
Cynthia's P.O.V.

I quietly waited for him to return and when he did he quickly went to the bathroom and then went back to his office. I followed him there and sat in a desk, just watching peacefully as he gracefully graded papers. When the clock on the wall struck 11 p.m. he put the papers into a drawer of his desk and got up to leave to his bedroom.  
  
I followed him and watched him as he took his day robes off and climbed into bed with just boxers on. I watched in surprised, releazing he must just put on the grey nightshirt when he goes through the school at night. I sat on the floor watching him fall asleep. After about an hour, when I was sure he was sleep, I sat on his bed next to him. My feet were under my thighs and I had such an urge to just touch his face, his hair, his body.  
  
After a little more while of watching him, the urge over took me and I moved his beautiful hair from his equally beautiful face. I bent over and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Before I could pull away, a huge **'BOOM'** filled the room. I opened my eyes, my lips still touching his, and his eyes opened in a flash. I was no longer transparent.  
  
He was awake, and I was kneeling over him, and kissing him.  
  
** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
**Redrosey** – I would probably kill the Father if he wasn't a fictional character.  
  
**Taniita** – Thank you. Hmmm... Maybe Snapey will get a bit jealous.  
  
**Fallen Angel Of Hell** – Yes it was sad. :-(  
  
**Becca Malfoy** – Sorry you didn't get into it. It's OK.


	8. Caught

**Chapter Eight - Caught**  
  
Cynthia's P.O.V.  
  
I pulled quickly from his lips and stared down at him. He lay as still as a statue, the only thing moving was his eyes, which were locked on mine. Obviously he was in as much shock as me. He quickly rose from the bed. He looked down and moved to a hook on the wall with a cloak on it. He took the cloak off of the hook and put it on himself. Then he swiftly walked to the side of the bed where I was and stood over me. I knew he was behind me but too scared to move.  
  
"Turn around." He said sharply, sending chills up my spine. My muscles refused to move. He grabbed my upper arm and easily moved me around to face him. I looked up into his angry face.  
  
"What do you think you are doing in my private wards? Especially this time at night?" He snapped.  
  
"I... uh..." I try to talk, but when you're scared out of your wits you have a trouble talking. I don't know why I was so afraid of him. Maybe because he had the same hating eyes of my Father. Maybe because he was as tall as my Father. Around 6'4 or so. I guess tall men just scared me. I guess that's why Hagrid scares me too.  
  
"You will tell me why you are here and you will tell me now." He said angrily, only making me more scared.  
  
Again I tried to say something, but it just doesn't work.  
  
"Well, we'll just see what you think when we go to the headmaster." He wraps a long hand around my elbow. He puts pressure onto his grip, making the cuts on my arm sting with pain. He pulls me off the bed and I scream. My memories from my past take over me.  
  
"Please don't hurt me! Please! I didn't mean to! Please! I didn't mean to break the cup! Please Daddy! Don't hurt me." I sink my nails into the man's hand, causing him to drop me to the floor. I put my hands over my head and pulls my knees to my chest.  
  
"Don't kill me like you did Carla!" I screamed.  
  
"Wha- what are you talking about Ms Janis?" Asked the man above me.  
  
"God! Help me!" I screamed louder. "Don't hurt me!"  
  
"Why would I hurt you?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Please Daddy! I didn't mean to!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.  
  
** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Cynthia Janis hid her face from him and continued to cry and yell at him to not hurt her. He didn't understand what was happening. She thought he was going to hurt her. He might be a bit cruel sometimes, but he would never hurt someone.  
  
He kneeled down next to her on the ground, where she sat shaking and crying.  
  
"Ms. Janis, please tell me what is wrong." He said softly, trying to get her to calm down a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry. Just don't hurt me." She cried, obviously thinking he was still someone else. Her Father, she had said.  
  
"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." He said. He reached a hand out and touched her arm. She pulled her arm tighter to herself and starts sobbing.  
  
"Dad, it's a joke. I'm not a witch. Please don't hurt me." She cried out.  
  
"I am not your father Cynthia. I am your professor. I'm not going to hurt you." He could see that this was no use. That she was not hearing what he was saying. She was going to continue sitting there and moaning. He got up from the floor and went to the fireplace. He grabbed a bit of floo powder and threw it into the fire.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**  
Dumbledore's office  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, debating with the former headmaster's on the wall when he heard a small '**pop**' from behind him in the fireplace. Albus turned around to see Severus Snape's head floating in the fire.  
  
"Yes Severus?" he asked kindly.  
  
"You need to come down here quick. Ms. Janis has seemed to woken from her werewolf coma and, well, just come and see." He finished quickly.  
  
Albus stood up quickly, turned to the portraits on the walls and said, "I will be back shortly." He turned to the fireplace and stepped inside of it.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **  
  
Snape's bedroom  
  
Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace and brushed off his robes.  
  
"What is it Severus?" He asked urgently. Severus turned around sharply and looked at the spot where Cynthia Janis had just been a couple seconds before.  
  
"Cynthia Janis was sitting there." He said confused. Then he heard sniffling right where she had been.  
  
"It looks like young Cynthia has become old enough to discover her power." Said Dumbledore wisely.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Severus, stepping a bit closer to the sniffling.  
  
"Ms. Janis is an invisimorphis. Meaning she can become invisible when ever she wants to."  
  
Severus nodded and went over to the noise made by the invisible girl. He lifted a hand and tried to feel where she was. Finally his hand landed on her shoulder.  
  
"NO!!!" She screamed, and Severus no longer felt her shoulder. She most have pulled away from his reach.  
  
Severus stood back up faced Albus. "She was telling me not to hurt her. And she was also saying something about her father. Obviously something goes on at her home life."  
  
Albus nodded and took out his wand. He pointed at the spot that the noise was coming from and muttered something under his breath. Cynthia came back to view and she looked up at them both in turn. She stood up, tried to balance herself and ran straight to Severus and started crying into his robes. Severus didn't know what to do so he awkwardly put his arms around her in a hug.  
  
"Albus, what do I do?" He said softly.  
  
"Just comfort her Severus, it's really not that hard." Albus stood next to him and watched Cynthia's shaking body.  
  
"Yes Sir. It's just a bit unusual for a student to actually hug me." He said in an odd way. The small girl continued to cry in his arms.  
  
"She needs help. I suppose we should take her to Poppy."  
  
"No, I think if she'd be better off here, where no one can disturb her."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to think about it for a couple seconds before nodding his head and going back to the fire. "But I will have Poppy come down here tommorow to check up on her." Before Serverus had a chance to answer Dumbledore had gone through the fire to his office.  
  
After about 5 more minutes of letting Cynthia cry upon him, he lifted her easily and set her on his bed. He did not get into the bed with her, but instead whipped up a chair out of thin air and sat on that, watching her cries become quieter and eventually she fell asleep.  
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
  
Reviews –  
  
**Tatiina** – Thank you for correcting my mistakes. But, I am human and everyone makes mistakes!   
  
**Redrosey** – Sorry, for leaving you hanging. Lol, I am evil.  
  
Hmmm.... I dint get many reviews for that last chapter, maybe I'll get more for this chapter. 


	9. Check Up

Cynthia's P.O.V.

I woke in the morning in a big comfortable bed. I looked around me, wondering where I was. I looked to my left and saw Snape, fast asleep in a chair. I quietly crawled out his bed and went to his side. I bent over, hoping this time he wouldn't wake up, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. I let out a sigh of relief and went to the bathroom. When I was inside the nicely decorated bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I gasped at the site of me. I was paler than usual and my face was swallow. People were sure to notice. What would they say? Would they suspect something?

I closed the door to the bathroom and got the shower started. The floor to the shower was so big, and as I stepped onto it barefoot, it sent chills up my back. I stood in front of the rushing water and adjusted it how I liked it.

I splashed someof the water into my face and tried to think about what had happened last night. I remembered coming out of the werewolf coma and leaning over Snape.

His beautiful face resting and dreaming. And I had to be the one to disturb that perfect picture.

I sighed to my self and sat down in the corner of the shower. The water slapped onto my feet as I continued thinking.

And then, of course, I woke him up from his dreams. His dreams where no one could hurt him, where no one could make fun of him. A world of his own. But I was stupid, I woke him from it.

I remember him waking up and jumping out of bed and grabbing a cloak from a hook. Then he walked behind me and spun me around. I then started crying hysterically.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on what happened next.

I...

I started screaming at him to not hurt me. I thought he was my Father.

I slammed my head on the wall of the shower, not caring about the pain. I sighed to myself and mentally slapped myself.

"You idiot." I muttered under my breath.

I looked down at the floor of the shower and watched as the water flowed down into the drain. I decided to get up from the floor so I could wash my hair.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I stepped onto the tile floor of the bathroom, soaking wet. I grabbed a towel and dried my body off. I found a black robe that I could wrap myself in. I tied it around my waist and poked my head out from the bathroom to see if Snape was still sleeping in the chair.

He was so I slipped out of the bathroom and gathered up my clothes that had appeared over night. I was in the middle of the room when there was a knock at Severus's bedroom door.

Snape's head snapped up. I closed my eyes and concentrated on being invisible. Obviously it worked because Snape got up and walked right past me.

I ran to the bathroom and quietly shut the door. I become visible again and I change into my black clothes.

I stepped outside the bathroom and acted surprised at the site of Snape being awake. It was easier than it sounded because I actually was surprised that Dumbledore and Madam Pompfrey were there.

Madam Pompfrey rushed over to me with urgency and took my hand. She rushed me over to the bed and layed me down on it.

"I'm Ok." I said, laughing a bit, as she checked my heart beat and pulse.

Dumbledore also laughed a bit, but lets Madam Pompfrey do her job anyways.

When Madam Pompfrey was done, she went over to Dumbledore and said something quietly to him. Dumbledore nodded his agreements and walked over to me. I sat up in bed and looked at him.

"Ms. Janis. I have some good and bad news for you. What would you like to hear first?" He asked me.

"Um... Good news, I suppose." I said.

"Well, you are perfectly healthy."

"Oh. Cool." I say. "And the bad news?"

"Well, you might be experiencing some werewolf things in the next couple day. Nothing dangerous, but that's just what happens after getting bitten by a werewolf." He said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh, my God." I said. I fells backwards onto the bed with a sigh.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO**

Reviews –

**Katriana souless** – I'm not so sure about forever, but I will keep it going as long as possible.

**AmyWeasly83** – I'm sorry I almost made you cry. I didn't know my story would have so much affection on people.

**Redrosey** – Sorry I didn't make it really quick.

**Taniita** – Hmm... A perfectionist? Very different from the people around me.

**Fallen Angel Of Hell** – Yes, I imagine that it would be tough.

**TIGERGRRrr** – It's quite OK. I'm glad you could review for Chapter 8.

**ViviBlack** – Thank you.

**Sumwhere-over-the-rainbow** – I'd be so scared if he found me. But then again, I would somehow be delighted.

**Mourn-today** – lol. So would I.

**Laenri** - Thank you


End file.
